


Business Trip

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Mine [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Scott, Established Relationship, Family & Friendship, Family Feels, I just don't want dead avengers because that sucks, IW compliant, Kinda, Overstimulation, Quill is a good boyfriend, Rated E for Everyone knows Scott loves the D, Romance, Scott and Quill are horny bastards, Scott is a Business Man (tm), Top Quill, and SMUT, and one very bossy Star Lord, endgame except everyone lives, feat. nudes, godspeed, lots of teasing, sexy pictures, ”daddy please”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Scott is going to handle his business, both work wise and family wise.Quill is forlorn that Scott is going away and decides to keep reminding him who he belongs to. For the whole trip.Blue balls ensue.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Maggie Lang & Peter Quill, Maggie Lang & Scott Lang, Peter Quill & Cassie Lang, Scott Lang & Avengers Team, Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Mine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483256
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to more smut I wrote instead of doing my WIPs. don't worry I'm working on those. I... had a mishap with a usb, and now I'm backing up _ literally everything _ so that's taking time. Uh, so that. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE Scott and Quill are doing better than ever so... let's see all the kinky things they do to each other while Scotty's away? Hehe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Cass take off for sunny California.
> 
> Quill gives Scott the send off of his everlasting life.

Quill absolutely hated when Scott had to travel. It was rare, but his ex-wife was in California and having a very difficult time, and he and Cassie wanted to visit her. Conveniently, he was having several meetings for Ex-Con and going to a business convention that would last almost a week, so decided to leave two days early and spend some family time in San Francisco and make sure Cassie made it home safely before taking another flight to Los Angeles.

Quill was less than pleased as Scott finished stuffing his suitcase. He sat on it, hopped once or twice, and finally managed to make it zip. “All set,” he announced with a bright smile. It slid off his face at his boyfriend’s expression. “Aww — I’m going to miss you too.”

“Come lay with me,” Quill pouted.

“For a little while,” Scott conceded, curling himself into the bigger man’s arms with a happy sigh. “I love you,” he said quietly.

“Love you too, Sugar.”

“I love you a lot,” Scott pouted, turning onto his back and tugging on Quill until he was over him.

“I know,” Quill rumbled. His hands were already teasing underneath Scott’s shirt, his lips already attached to the stubbled skin under his jaw.

“Love me faster,” Scott grumbled.

“No way, I’m keeping you here as long as I can.”

“Daddy,” Scott whined.

“Fine.” A slightly sinister grin settled on Quill’s features.

Scott ended up limping to the airport, a dopey smile on his face despite Cassie’s grimacing.

**~+~**

Scott was sitting at the gate, which was currently showing _ American Airlines 884 San Francisco _and their take off time, which was in two whole hours now that the thing had been delayed.

Cassie had skipped off to the news stand and restaurants to explore and eat, but Scott was feeling a bit like the part in the stupid rom coms where the girl wears her “I’m depressed” clothes and stares out the rainy window into the gray, gloomy world because her lover is gone.

“Dad,” Cassie said, standing in front of him with her mouth full. Her fingers were sticking out of her oversized sweater sleeves just enough for her to stick them into her mouth one by one, licking powdered sugar away. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy top knot and half her face was covered in white dust. “Wanna donut?”

He couldn’t help his laugh. “Sure, peanut.” She held out her bag of mini donuts, and he took a couple. 

“Miss him already, huh?”

Scott figured he couldn’t fool her. Cassie was the light of his existence since the moment he found out she existed. He’d made her life difficult, especially since going to prison. Still, she’d had faith in him even when everyone else in his life expected him to fuck up. When he was… _ gone… _ those five years, she grew up hard and fast. A teenager, yes, dealing with boys and puberty and the woes of middle and high school, but also a young adult that had to grieve him _ and _ her step-father, who died in an accident caused by ‘the snap’. Loss made her mature, wiser than he could have ever hoped, but the cost had been too high. Her cute little heart studs and the innocent flush in her cheeks contrasted the sharp steel of her scrutinous gaze. She watched him for a long moment, and then she sat next to him, taking the bag out of his hand and putting another donut in her mouth. “You know,” she said between chews, “I don’t ever remember a time, literally ever, where you and mom were as gross as you and Quill.”

Scott snorted. “Thanks.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m glad you’re happy, Dad.”

“Are you?” he asked quietly.

“Are you kidding?” she laughed. “Quill is the best.” Her face fell. “Makes me miss…”

Scott pulled her tightly against his side. “How do you think Mom is holding up?”

She shrugged, her expression distant. “She’s pretty strong, but some things are too hard for anybody.”

They finished the bag of donuts in relative silence, until the attendant at the gate announced that their flight was pushed another 30 minutes due to a maintenance issue.

Scott groaned. “C’mon.”

“I’m not mad. I’d rather them take a year if they have to, than die in a plane crash. Like for example, I was watching a documentary last night where a plane crashed because the idiots forgot a line of screws on the leading edge of the wing. It turns out that planes can’t fly without a leading edge, not even for a second.” She mimed a plane hurtling toward the ground as she made a descending whistling sound, then imitated an explosion. “Instant crash, they never stood a chance.”

Scott shuddered. “Yeah, thanks for that Miss Flight 180.”

“I’d honestly rather a flight 180 scenario than a crashing one.”

“Can we be done talking about this before our delayed-for-maintainance, 5-hour flight? When did you get so morbid?!”

“Probably while you were off testing how thin the walls are with your boyfriend. Trust me, I got very comfortable with contemplating death.”

“I—”

“What’d Mr. Stark call it? Hide the Cannoli?”

“Cassandra Lang!”

She shrugged, smothering her laughter in her hand.

Scott could feel his hair turning gray the same way he could feel his face turning red.

**~+~**

Dinner together with all of them had been incredibly nostalgic and left all of them feeling a little bit raw. Maggie retired first, saying she was tired, and ghosted upstairs to her room while trying to hide the expression on her face. Cassie's face had fallen, but she excused herself too, clearing up the dishes. Scott watched her and thought she was used to cleaning up after Maggie in a way that no kid should be. She brightened after that when Scott suggested they watch a movie together, and they giggled and jokes their way through a myriad of Pixar movies.

Cassie had long since slammed the door shut to her room, FaceTiming her friends and planning mani-pedi days with her girls or whatever. Scott was glad she was still connected with her friends here and that they could pick up where they left off so easily. Moving to New York had been difficult for her until—well, until Peter Parker and his friends took her in. Scott cringed. He was sure there was some sort of _something_ going on there, but Cassie refused to speak about it or Peter at any length. She just turned pink and shrugged, and Scott would smirk or rib her a little. Her crush was cute.

The house was dark.

After Scott put his stuff away in the guest room and changed into shorts and a tee shirt, he settled on his bed and sighed into the darkness, picking up his phone and pressing the contact without giving it much thought.

“Scotty,” Quill rasped, his voice thick with sleep.

All of Scott's worries about Maggie and thoughts about Cassie vanished as he settled against his pillow with a smile. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“‘sok. Stay with me on the phone.”

Scott smiled. “Sweet dreams, Daddy.”

“Dreaming of you, Sugar.”

Scott's smile widened. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Hmm? What would you rather that I said?”

Scott felt his cheeks heat in the dark. “I-I don’t… know…”

“How about... hurry up and come home so I can eat you out.”

Scott choked and his dick perked up. “W-what?” he wheezed.

“I wanna taste all of that pretty, pink hole before I stuff it full with my cock.”

And he was hard.

"Is that better? Less cheesy?"

Scott grumbled, caught.

“Don’t you dare,” Quill growled, and Scott’s hand froze half way under the band of his shorts. “That’s mine and I touch it.”

“How did you…?”

“_ Don’t. _ Touch.”

“Q-Quill…”

“What?”

“Please, Daddy?”

“No. You come on my cock.”

Scott hissed as his poor, sensitive dick twitched, dribbling onto his shorts and part of his thigh. “I hate you,” he mumbled.

“I was trying to be romantic and you called me cheesy. I prefer to be tease-y to being cheesy.”

Scott just sighed, resigning himself to falling asleep hard and wet and waking up the same way. “Go to sleep,” he grumbled.

He could hear the positively wicked smirk in Quill’s voice as he said, “sweet dreams, Scotty.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Maggie, and Cassie reconnect.
> 
> Quill is a goddamned tease. Scott is jealous af.

“How have you been?”

“You mean since dinner last night?” Maggie laughed. 

Cassie ditched them for a girls’ day with all of her friends, leaving Scott to check in with Maggie, who seemed tired and sad a lot.

Scott often spoke with her on the phone, updating her on his life and Cassie, and she seemed… stagnant. He didn’t realize how bad she was until he saw her face. “Yeah, Mags. Since two days ago. You’ve been struggling and you won’t talk about it but don’t think that I don’t know… or care.”

She sighed heavily. “I’m… doing my best.” She thankfully wasn’t struggling too much financially, due to Paxton’s police pension and other benefits, but she’d been dealing with the aftermath of _the_ _snap_ while raising Cassie for years. Scott felt that she was more than entitled to a breakdown. He just wanted to help her through it.

“Anything I can do?” he asked.

“You’re already taking care of the most important thing.” Cassie’s name hovered between them, unspoken.

“You’re important too, Mags. Just know that you can count on me, okay?”

“Thanks,” she whispered, wiping at her face with her sleeve.

Scott’s phone chimed, but he ignored it for the moment. “I wanna talk to you about moving to New York.”

“No,” Maggie said immediately.

“Look, I know… I mean, we spent our whole lives together here, and Cass—but things have changed and now that I’m doing this Avengers thing, it would probably be best if you were close, where we could keep you safe. That’s why you sent Cass to me after all, isn’t it?”

“Partly. That and… I don’t want her to see me struggling.”

Scott rubbed her back, patting it gently. “She misses him too, you know? She told me so.”

“She’s replaced him with your boyfriend.”

Scott shook his head, smiling. “Nah. Quill and Cass have a special bond, but nobody is gonna replace _ him _. He was there for her when I couldn’t be and he made her feel safe when it seemed like everything was going to shit. There is nobody on earth that can replace that.”

“Why did you do it?” Maggie asked, and Scott knew she was referring to his past double life as a criminal.

“Because I was good at it and because it helped. I mean, we bought our house with what I saved from that.” His phone chimed again. “We got to move Cass to a better school, build up our windfall. I got better at it and we were better off. It was a win-win—at least, I thought it was. I felt like I couldn’t stop.”

“Until you got caught.”

He sighed. “I guess you can say I hit rock bottom. Is that where you are now? Be honest.”

Tears slipped from Maggie’s eyes and she nodded. “I’m… I need help,” she finally whispered.

“Then I don’t want you to do this alone. At least think about it? Please. For Cass.”

“What about your boyfriend?”

“Understands that you’re Cass’s mother,” Scott said firmly. “He wants to help.”

She nodded. “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

Scott’s phone chimed again. “For fucksakes—” he choked when he realized the messages were from Quill. 

_ Morning Sugar ❤️ _

_ miss you _

_ what are you doing? I’m exercising. _The attached photo was of Quill standing in front of the training room mirror, wearing shorts but no shirt, sweat glistening on his skin, holding his phone up as he took his selfie. 

Scott gulped as his phone chimed again, this time another photo of him with a towel slung over one muscled shoulder, his hair damp and matted to his forehead or sticking up in wild tufts and curls. The live photo showed his abdominals rippling as he shifted into the pose he used for the picture.

Maggie peered at the photos over his arm and whistled. “You never showed me pictures of him! Jesus, he’s sexy.”

“I know. I wanna lick him,” he pouted.

“Oh—eww,” Maggie muttered, smacking his shoulder. 

“He’s mean. He’s teasing me.”

“I think his very existence is probably a tease.”

Scott considered. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

**~+~**

By the time he waved goodbye to his girls at the airport, heading to his flight to LA, he was so desperately horny he could hardly see.

Quill was insisting on keeping him on edge and it had _ been three days _. He felt off-kilter and too warm, and Quill, the bastard, he’d know if Scott even attempted to relieve himself. Frankly, Scott didn’t want to. He wanted to be wrapped up in Quill’s limbs and feel Quill’s weight pressing him into the mattress. He felt very much like that was where he belonged. He sat down at his gate and pulled out his phone. 

_ At my gate. On my way to LA ❤️ miss you _

Quill responded with another photo, and this one made Scott’s face turn hot and he almost dropped his phone. Quill was very, _ very _ naked. He was standing casually, the arm not holding up his phone resting at his side, his bare feet spread comfortably apart. His massive erection stood at attention, the blunt head of it slightly slick. Scott’s mouth _ watered _.

“Oh _ God,” _ Scott mumbled. _ Daddy why? _ he texted plaintively.

_ because I’m making sure you miss me too. _

_ I do I swear. _

_ You do? _

_ I promise. _

_ Show me. _

Scott swallowed. _ I’m in public? _

_ Go to the bathroom, duh. _

Face even hotter, Scott gathered his things and went to the closest bathroom, the one with the stall, and locked himself in, trying and failing to catch his breath.

He decided to be a bit rebellious and took a short video instead, slowly stroking himself with his other hand. He sighed a bit at the relief his hand gave, even though it was minimal.

Quill immediately sent a litany of angry, heart eyes, drooling, censored emojis and then sent, _ you’d better not. _

_ Not even if I’m missing you? _

_ I’d rather you be with me. Put that away and wait by the gate. _

Scott sent a wink. _ Yes, Daddy. _

_ Good boy. _

**~+~**

He was really trying to focus, really truly. But between worrying about Maggie and Quill’s constant teasing, he’d failed at knotting his tie three times already and attempted to put his shoes on backwards. 

On his phone, Quill’s voice was low and warm, the kind of soft rumble that made his knees mushy and his throat dry. “Kick ass, baby,” he was saying.

Scott huffed. “I will if I can tie my fucking—”

Quill laughed. “A little flustered?”

Scott glared even though Quill couldn’t see, but then he deflated. “And nervous. Stressed. Mags is in a bad way, you know?”

Quill’s rumble turned soothing. “Focus on one thing at a time, Sugar. We can talk about Maggie after your meeting, okay? For now take a breath. You have your notes?”

“Yeah.”

“Checked your presentation?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Packed your USB and laptop?”

“Yeah.”

“Tied your shoes, zipped your fly?”

Scott rolled his eyes, but he checked anyway.

“Coffee and breakfast? Being hungry makes you lose focus.”

“I ate early.”

“Good. See? You’ve got this, baby. They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“I love you,” Scott whispered gratefully.

“I love you more,” Quill answered.

**~+~**

The meeting was beyond dull. He had finished his presentation twenty minutes before, and was now sitting through all of the different things that they were updating and presenting—marketing and next quarter projections, their suppliers were presenting about new products, and a dozen other things. He listened attentively—after all, these people were going to be supplying security products for his company for the foreseeable future. So he listened while they talked about numbers and stuff he frankly spent a lot of his free time teaching himself.

His brain was too full for this bullshit. He just wanted—

_ Scotty _

He couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face. _ Daddy ❤️ _

_ Hi baby how’s your meeting _

_ Dull. I’m bored. _

_ Would you like some entertainment _

_ Noiaminameeting _   
_ Quill! I’m in a meeting! What are you doing?! _   
_ Pleasedontsendmeadickpic _ _   
_That falls very precisely under the category of not safe for work.

Quill sent him the thing anyway. Thankfully, the pictures, while sexy, were group photos. Actually, it was all of the supers taking turns bench pressing each other. And none of them, including Quill, were wearing shirts.

_ We had a shirtless benchpress contest. _

_ I’m guessing that was your idea? _

_ Well it wasn’t Tony Stark’s, although he was less than pleased to see his spider kid bench pressing Captain America. _ _   
_ _ Thor bench-pressed me. He had his hand on my butt cheek. _

_ Tell him to keep his thunderpaws off. _

_ Lmfao _   
_ I had my hand on Bucky’s butt cheek. _ _   
_Yours is much, much better.

_ ...I’m going back to my meeting now. _

_ Have fun Sugar love you _

_ You have fun too, playing with Bucky’s ass cheek. _

_ You’re jealous _

_ And you’re mine. No more bench pressing hot superheroes. _

_ I promise to only bench press sexy Scottys from now on. _

_ Hmph. _


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill is supportive. and jealous. and an asshat, a little. but mostly supportive.
> 
> Scott has earned a break, tbh. So he takes it. he goes and gets drunk and sends Quill nudes.

In the time it took for the Uber to drive him back to his hotel, Quill had sent him not one, but two dick pics and a voice message muttering the dirtiest, sexiest, filthiest things he could think of.

Scott firmly ignored his own flustered arousal long enough to watch a video message from Cassie, who was sipping a fancy, sugary latte and giggling.

_ “Hi Dad! I’m with Anders and Lake and Lake can’t skate to save her life—” _

_ “Shut up, Lang!” _

More giggles.

_ “I just wanted to say hey! I talked to Papa earlier. He says he’s helping you have fun. Uh—I’m not sure how that works but I’m glad you’re doing okay.” _

She moved away from her friends, pushing stray strands out of her face with her hand, her wrist decorated with at least a dozen bracelets and charms. Her smile fell off her face and she appeared to sit down.

_ “Mom’s… asking me weird questions. How have I been without her, how’s stuff in New York, do I like it there, would I be okay there if she were there, better off if she weren’t. I’m kind of... worried? Could you call her?” _

Scott calls Maggie almost immediately. “Hey, Mags.”

“Hey. How was your meeting?” 

“It was fine, it went fine. We’re meeting in two days to go over the contracts and finish the marketing and I have to present at a business owners thing in the security conference tomorrow on a panel so I’m gonna be busy, but… I wanted to check up on you.”

“Sure. I’m… alright. I think. I’m doing fine.” She seemed exhausted. After a moment, she asked, “do you really think it’ll be best if I go to New York with you?”

“Maggie… Cass is worried about you. You’re her mom. She doesn’t want to not see you struggle. She wants her family to be together. I… think… look, when I was alone and on house arrest it was you and Jim that helped me get my life back, helped me and Cass get closer, helped me with money and the start-up for Ex-Con, and holy shit, you guys made my life possible. Will you please, please,  _ please _ let us do the same for you? You shouldn't be alone now. You don't deserve it, either.”

Maggie sighed. “I don’t know how—what my life is supposed to be, now. Am I… am I supposed to be alone?”

“No.” Scott swallowed. “I thought that too, for a while. But no. You know  _ he _ wouldn’t want you to think that. He’d want you to be happy.”

“Okay. But… I don’t want a superhero life. I lost you and Jim at the same time. Heroes  _ die.  _ Okay? Jim died and you died, sort of, I guess, and I just_—_ I want no part of it.”

“We’ll figure all of that out, Mags. Quill has already been talking about reducing his space missions to be with me and Cass. With the company picking up, I’ve already talked to Stark about being less involved. I asked if I could be, you know—in the case of big emergencies_—_Thanos-sized emergencies? Those only, you know? He said he’d meet with me when I got back. So that’ll help me work with Hope and Hank more on their research and also help me build this company. We can do this.”

“Okay. Alright. Thank you, Scott.” 

“Any time, Maggie.” He glanced at his phone. “I’ll call you back later? Quill’s calling.”

“Right,” she said, laughing.

"Shh_—"_

"I'm not laughing."

"You are laughing! You're laughing at me."

"I'm laughing because it's cute. I... I'm happy for you."

"Aww. Thanks, Mags." He hit the ‘end call and accept’ button. “How was Bucky’s ass?” he muttered, suddenly feeling some type of way.

“I already told you, not as good as yours.”

“Right,” Scott drawled.

“Yours is perfect,” Quill purred. “Let’s talk, Sugar.”

“About what?”

“You. You were stressed today. What can I do to help, baby?”

In that moment, Scott had to work really hard to quell the burning in his eyes. “I miss you,” he whispered. 

“Aww—I miss you too, Sugar. Tell me,” Quill soothed. “It’s okay. Tell me.”

“It’s just a lot.” Scott gave a self-deprecating huff as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Work is picking up and I’m gonna have to start hiring again, which is good. All this attention my business is getting is… I mean, it’s really good. I’m proud of it.”

“You should be. You built it up from scratch and you’re doing so well, Sugar.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Scott sighed, already feeling a million times better. “It’s just stressful. Add to that Maggie and… Quill, I understand her. Really, I do. She’s dying inside and I don’t think I can stop that. I know that because if I lost you I’d be ruined, too. I… I don’t know…”

“Hey, hey. First, I’m not going anywhere. Second, everything you’ve told me about Maggie leads me to think she is strong. She needs help, yes. And we’re going to give it to her.”

Scott exhaled shakily. “I’m scared for her. For Cass.”

“I know, baby,” Quill whispered. “Can you do something for me? Just close your eyes, breathe slow.”

Scott did what Quill asked, feeling slightly awkward. 

“Now listen to me, okay? I love you and I love Cassie. You don’t have to carry all of this alone, Scotty. I promise.”

Scott smiled. “I love you too.”

“Breathe, Sugar. It’s all going to get better.”

Scott did. He breathed slowly until he fell asleep, Quill’s voice lulling him until he could feel the ghost of Quill’s arms around him and he felt safe.

**~+~**

The conference was interesting. Besides  _ Ex-Con,  _ there were three other security upstarts and lots of experts in different areas of the business. He also met a bunch of potential new employees, suppliers, and investors. He did his best to put on his business face and carry good conversation with them, but it was hard. He had been famously selective of his clients from the beginning—his past beef with huge companies like Vista Corp limited his selection anyway. Scott just decided to own that and work with it. For every company that was a little leery of working with him, there was another that was willing to think outside the box and hire him. With those, he narrowed his selection. He had Stark’s rather-biased help with that, but the man had his thumb on the pulse of the business world and also understood what kind of shady he was willing to work with and what kind of shady would have gotten them robbed a few years back. And then he made those qualifying companies compete for him. He had to. With limited employees and resources, he could only take on a couple of the bigger jobs a year, and big-headed CEOs liked things like exclusivity clauses and being able to brag that any company chose then over their competition.

When he nailed those jobs, his client wait list  _ exploded.  _ He was the owner of one of the fastest-growing tech companies in the country and that made him the target of event planners for conferences like this. People frequently asked him what it was like to literally be a former criminal like the name of his company suggested, how he and his friends started the company, what it meant to him to be there. He tried to keep his answers honest, but they were starting to feel generic except where his friends were involved.

Other business owners asked him about breaking in to an industry and any of that other stuff, and he answered as best he could. The truth was,  _ Ex-Con _ happened to him mostly on accident, just like Ant-Man did. Just like Cassie did and just like Quill did. 

He FaceTimed Quill from the conference, and Quill’s neutral expression told Scott he was in for a world of teasing again. “Daddy?”

“What?” he asked gruffly.

“Spill it,” Scott laughed.

“I miss you and you’re out  _ networking _ or whatever.”

“You’re jealous.”

“N-no. Who do I have to be jealous of? Nobody would even come close to giving it to you as good as I do.”

Scott felt his insides quiver a little. “Of course not,” he agreed, swallowing hard.

“Hmph.”

“I have to go. I’m meeting a new friend for a drink and I want to change.”

"A _drink? _With fucking who?!"

"I told you, a new friend. From the conference."

"Scotty_—" _Quill’s thunderous expression was the last thing he saw before he hung up. He figured he should at least get shitfaced before the torture started.

He was two beers and four shots in when Quill called again. “Still drinking?”

“Yeah,” he said, feeling a little warm. “Whatcha doin’ Daddy?” he flirted.

“Talking to you, Sugar. Who’re you drinking with?”

“‘S my new friend. We are conference buddies.” Scott grinned. "Conf-rints? That word is hard."

“_Conference_ buddies?” Quill snarled.

“I’m allowed to have friends,” Scott said, pouting. “What are  _ you _ doing? You should send me another pict_—_of yourrr cock. I want to see it.”

“I'm deciding whether or not to spank you for this.”

Scott hiccuped. “Why?! I’m being good, I promise. See? My conf'ren-ses buddy buyed me water. Once.”

“Yeah? Four sheets to the wind and being good?”

“Yes because I miss you Daddy and I don't wanna spanking.”

"You're going to get one anyway."

"Daddy no," Scott whispered. "I jus' wanted one day. T' forget and t'be happy instead of worrying 'bout Mags. She's too sad."

“Scotty…” Quill feels bad now. “Baby, Maggie is going to be okay because we’re going to help her.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, baby. Go pour yourself into bed, okay? Drink lots more water. You have meetings tomorrow.”

“N-no!”

So Scott was a petulant drunk then? “No?” Quill asked, his voice low and purring. "You telling me no? You are going to get a spanking anyway."

Scott whimpered. He closed his tab and went to his hotel room. He didn't want to go to bed. In fact, he wasn't done talking to Quill. Pouting, drunk, and annoyed at being by himself, he pulled out his phone again.

**~+~**

In the morning, he woke up in his bed, head pounding and his texts with Quill full of the lewdest pictures he ever saw. He almost dropped his phone when he realized most of them were from him to Quill—naked bed selfies and dick pics and other things that made his face burn just looking at them, along with messages, _spank me here? _and _you should kiss it instead it misses you _in horrible, obviously drunk spelling.

_ Daddy _

_ How are you feeling sugar _

_ confused _

_ that you’re a tease? _

Scott groaned.  _ I don't remember this _

_ Don't worry sugar I’ll remind you _

🖕🏻

_ If you want we can do that too _

_ UGH _

_ lmfao _

_ I miss you _

_ open the door Sugar _

Scott frowned.  _ What? _

_ When they knock open the door. _

_ Uh, okay. _

It took almost an hour. Scott was up to his ears in work, having woken up early to deal with some new potential projects Luis had sent him and reading through the final copies of the contracts he was supposed to sign, all while nursing a gnarly hangover that reminded him of his days in college.

The knock made him jump, and when he opened the door, and a person from his hotel pushes a cart into the room loaded with hangover food, an alka-seltzer tab, and a black leather box with a red, satin bow.

He reached for the alka-seltzer first, but the box was a close second. Inside was a braided leather choker-style necklace. A silver flat loop sat, he imagined, right under his tie and collar of his shirt, and the shiny metal was inscribed with “ _ Daddy’s boy”  _ across the top and bottom of the circle. Threaded through the loop was the other end of the braided leather, ending in a pendant that was the leather itself knotted into a celtic heart. The knot itself seemed to be the locking mechanism that would keep it around his neck.

He put it over his head and smiled, taking a picture of it on him to send to Quill.

_ Love you, Daddy ❤️ _

_ Dammit, baby. Fuck that looks so good on you. Come homeeee _

_ Soon, I promise! _

Scott wore the thing the rest of the day. He liked to think it gave him good luck during the signing and the subsequent meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek if a necklace like that is even possible but the concept is cool and it's something Quill would send him. 
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Cassie and Maggie land in new york.
> 
> Quill takes great pleasure in leaving his boyfriend a boneless begging fucked-out heap of Scotty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quill is keeping all his filthy promises this chapter, that is all the official ***SMUT ALERT*** you’re gonna get. this chapter is basically a pwp so i cant really offer you a summary if you don’t want to read it. the summary is they fuck a lot.

Quill was starting to love the desperate expression on Scott’s face when he called. He called casually naked again, watching how Scott’s eyes widened and glazed over, his face red and his lips wet as he panted a little, his expression hungry and forlorned.

He imagined how Scott’s eyes widened, how his cheeks flushed, every time he sent a dirty text or picture. He made it a point to fluster him a few times a day because he could almost hear the panicked plea in the single text messages he’d get back,  _ Daddy, why? _

He was itching for Scott to come home so he could bury his cock in his ass and his nose in his neck, make him forget about all his stress and problems and mark him up until he was crying Quill’s name. Scott drove him wild. He always seemed to get tired of others but Scott’s skin and lips and the love in his eyes… Gods, he couldn’t get enough. 

“Hurry up and come home, Scotty,” he wished out loud. It was still two hours until his and Cassie’s flight landed in New York, and he still had some work of his own to do.

Thanks to the Guardians and their connection to the Avengers, off-world guests and trips were becoming more and more commonplace, and as such, the galaxy’s currency was being invested in by the world’s largest banks and governments—Xandarians especially found Earth to be particularly quaint and similar to their home world and often requested to land here—in short, Quill was fucking rich. He left this rock a poor, orphaned farm boy and returned a Guardian of the Galaxy and a defender of Earth who was fucking loaded.

Ten or twenty years ago, he would have squandered it on girls or boys, and parties and fast ships, but now he was turning some of it into US dollars to put in an account for Cassie’s college money. He was investing in Scotty’s security business. He was looking at penthouses in New York for Maggie to stay in with Cassie, a completely secure home for Scott’s child to live in with all of the most advanced safety and security features (Scott had asked him to search, but Quill would have anyway, even though the idea of her being so close to Scott made him tense). He bought Cassie her first car and Scott a new one. He set them up for life with trust funds and savings accounts if he were to be gone because they were his now, all of them.

He built a life again from scratch, and he was fucking proud of it. But the crowning jewel of this achievement was Scott’s love and need, his so-sweet heart and taste and goofy dance moves.  _ His _ Scotty.

He managed to finish in time to get to the airport in a rush. He was waiting by baggage claim when Cassie jumped onto his back, giggling. He grunted as he caught her. “Holy shit, Cass!” he griped playfully, setting her down so he could hug her properly. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hi Papa! We brought you something from San Francisco!” She reached into her purse and pulled out a wrinkled, heather-gray tee shirt that depicted the tall, red spires of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Quill smiled softly, kissing her hair. “All I needed was you, kid. Thanks.”

“Are you okay, Papa?”

“Happy you two are home.”

“Oh, Right. Mom is here too! See?”

And then Quill saw Scott talking to a blonde, pretty, petite woman he knew to be Maggie, both chuckling about something as Scott’s hands waved around dramatically. “Oh,” Quill whispered. Some part of his mind let escape the fact that those two had been married for years,  _ had a kid together _ . Watching how easily they interacted was winding him.

“Papa?”

“Yeah?” he managed.

Cassie patted his back reassuringly. “Dad loves you,” she said quietly. “See? Look.”

Scott seemed to catch himself mid-sentence as he saw Quill standing there, and if it was possible, his expression grew even brighter as he ran the rest of the way and launched himself at Quill’s lips, unknowingly quelling the sudden, bitter insecurity he felt tightening his throat.

“Hi, Daddy,” Scott grinned, kissing him again.

Quill held him close. “Welcome home, baby.”

“Missed you,” Scott pouted, his nipping kissed causing Quill’s skin to tingle.

Quill grinned. “I know, I made sure.”

“Shut it!” His face was bright red as he pulled away, crossing his arms.

“Lets get your bags,” Quill said, laughing.   
  


**~+~**

Quill's hands were itching as he waited for Scott and Cassie to finish showing Maggie where she would stay. It probably took all of ten minutes but it felt like an hour.

Cassie could be heard saying good night, finally, and then Scott finally ducked into the… the shower? Quill felt like he was going to explode.

Ten more minutes passed before Scott wandered into the bedroom, toweling dry his hair. “Daddy, I—oof. Hey! Wait, I—” Scott cut off as Quill crashed into him, holding him tightly for a moment before he bodily lifted and deposited Scott on the bed, already pressing deliciously against him. “Mine,” he said as he kissed along Scott’s jaw and along his neck, his hands already pushing night clothes out of the way. “Mine, mine, mine,” he chanted, leaving perfectly round hickies on the side of his neck. “Mine,” he growled as he ground their hips together. “All mine,” he murmured as he sought out Scott’s lips.

Scott whined as Quill’s hands teased and touched, casually pinching at his nipple or tracing over his skin, or stroking leisurely at Scott’s arousal. Quill loved watching his face with each new expression of need, the way his eyes closed, the way his mouth fell open invitingly, begging for a thorough fucking too, the way his skin flushed. “You’re perfect,” Quill concluded. “I’m so lucky.”

Scott’s eyebrow arched and he opened his eyes to study Quill carefully. After a moment of just looking at each other, Scott reached his arms around Quill’s neck and pulled him down until they were nose to nose, looking up at him with so much love that Quill couldn't help himself, he reached the rest of the way to Scott's mouth, kissing him deeply and insistently. Scott’s mouth was so warm, so tasty and sweet like the rest of him. He couldn't get enough. 

He had told himself, though, that he was going to worship every part of Scott he could manage, and so he did. “Do you remember our first night apart, what I told you?”

Scott frowned in thought, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath. “I…” and then his face turned red. “you said…”

“Tell me,” Quill demanded, his lips already nipping his way down, stopping to lap at the V of his hip and lay kisses right near his belly button until Scott was moaning almost continuously. “Tell me or I won’t do it,” he insisted.

“You s-said you wanted to… to taste me.”

Quill halted his teasing kisses. “That’s not what I said.”

“But Daddy—” At the look Quill gave him, which he imagined looked threatening, Scott cut off with a gulp, whispering hurriedly.

“What was that?”

“You said you wanted to taste my pretty pink hole before you stuff it full with your cock.”

“Hmm. What else did I say, Scotty?”

“Th-that I can only come on your cock.”

“Very good, baby.” Quill resumed his playful teasing, nudging Scott onto his stomach eventually and putting pillows under his hips before tracing all of his spine and ribs with kisses, enjoying how he squirmed. When his lips and tongue finally started ghosting around that perfectly spread out ass, Scott was a whimpering mess, all “Daddy please” and “I need it” and “f-fuck, please it feels good!” while his eyes squeezed shut and his ass pushed back against Quill’s face.

He was just as thorough with Scott’s ass as he was with the rest of him, kissing and nipping at each cheek, moving closer and closer to the hole nestled so perfectly in between. Scott mewled his name over and over as his tongue darted around it, lapped over it, pressed ever so slightly inside it. Quill held Scott’s hips still as he feasted, grinning happily when Scott’s cries cut to low, desperate groans, curses and pleas mixed in with his name. Scott was close. His body was coiled so tightly, his muscles shaking as he teetered close to the edge.

Quill pulled away with a rather sadistic smack of his lips that made Scott whimper. “N-DaddypleaseI’mclose—”

“Do you remember,” Quill asked conversationally, “the voice message I sent to you?”

Scott shook. “Yes, I… f-fuck, I can’t. Please, I’m close—”

“Tell me,” Quill said. 

“You told me you were going to fuck me for hours, t-that I would be your f-fuck toy and remember that I am yours.”

“What else did I say?”

“That you love it when I ride you until my legs shake,” he whispered. 

“What else?”

“Daddy, please—”

_ “What else?” _ Quill asked again, reaching underneath and pinching a taut nipple, already perked from rubbing against the blankets.

Scott whimpered, “th-that you couldn’t wait to get me into bed and… Daddy please…”

Quill’s fingertips tightened and Scott stiffened. “F-fuck,” he hissed, “that you miss how desperate I look when I beg for you to come.”

Quill grinned. “You do remember,” he said, satisfied. He started off easy. Scott loved deepthroating, truly, so he hopped off the bed and walked around to the other side, letting his erect, heavy cock dangle just out of Scott’s reach, watching how Scott licked his lips in anticipation, moving forward a bit to see if he could reach. He eased his cock into that warm, wet mouth, as far as he could go. His vision went white as he felt Scott start to swallow around him, his back bowing up as he choked a bit. His eyes watered and he blinked the tears away.

Quill watched his cock slide in and out of Scott’s lips, watching how they stretched to fit around him, watching his jaw work at the same time he felt his tongue. It was beautiful and he told Scott so, allowing the other man a moment to catch his breath and mumble a drooly “thank you Daddy” before he pushed back in once more.

Scott pouted when Quill eventually pulled his cock away, but he quickly closed his mouth when he realized that Quill was lubing his fingers. He was pressing them into the hole he’d tasted so thoroughly a few moments later, stroking himself lazily as he prepped Scott for him. He felt a little bit evil. Scott was going to come, of course, but he’d do his best to hold out because he knew Quill would take him until he was delirious before he came. They both also knew that it was no use to hold out—Quill was going to fuck him until he couldn’t breathe.

Quill pressed in another finger, listening to Scott’s whimpers and gasps as he teased that perfect spot that made Scott go rigid. He pushed in a third finger, and then all four, forcing a strained groan out of Scott’s throat. “Okay?” he whispered.

Scott gave a tiny nod and Quill happily continued his torment until Scott was shaking, begging to come, his fists clenched tightly around the sheets underneath him.

Quill’s erection leaked pitifully as he pulled his hand away to see how gaped open that pretty hole was. He couldn’t help himself, he licked it again one more time before lining himself up and pushing in, engulfed in tight, perfect heat. He sunk to the hilt in one thrust, seating himself deep inside.

Scott wailed into the mattress, burying his face in the blankets.

Another thrust like that would make Scott come, and the dismay in his posture once he came down would be worth the teasing and prep. Quill was nowhere near done with him. 

Quill rolled his hips a bit, and the way Scott tensed told him he was right. “You always try,” he mused. “You always think you can hold out, delay the inevitable. You shouldn’t bother.” With that, Quill pulled back and thrust hard, and Scott fell apart beneath him, shaking and moaning, his body hot and stiff under him as he came onto the sheets and pillows below. 

Gasping, he whispered, “Daddy why?”

Quill smiled. “Because you love being my fuck toy as much as I do.” Quill pulled back and thrust again, and Scott screamed into the sheets again.   
  


**~+~**

Scott was sweating and trembling. Quill had fucked him through the mattress, turned him around and sucked his sensitive, overwhelmed cock until they were both sure he’d sucked Scott’s sanity out through his dick. Then Quill fingered him again until he his body was screaming for orgasm before impaling him on his cock again, fucking him deeply and intimately until he wrung tears out of his eyes. 

Now Quill was attempting to move him, but moving him was like moving a pile of wet sand. “C’mon, Sugar, up on your knees.”

“C-can’t,” Scott whispered. He’d screamed himself raw and now was barely able to manage a moan, so he just whispered unintelligibly. 

“Yes you can. Up you go. Come on.”

Quill praised the obviously mammoth effort it took to get Scott to move onto all fours. Quill settled behind him, his erection still far from flagging. “See? You can do it baby, you're doing great. Quill pulled Scott’s ass against him, and Scott whimpered. “‘S too big,” he lamented. “‘s gonna b-break my butt.”

Quill kissed his shoulder tenderly. “It’ll fit baby, you’ll see.” Quill used a bit more lube on his cock, just in case, and then eased Scott back more. “Relax, Sugar, I’ve got you.” he said. He was waiting for it to click with Scott what was happening, but the man was too far gone, his post-orgasmic, lusty haze giving him very little clarity.

It wasn’t until Quill was sitting back with Scott’s legs on either side of his lap that Scott caught on. He lurched forward in a dazed attempt to get away and lay back down. “Daddy, please,” he whimpered, “I can’t, I can’t move, please—”

Quill caught him around his waist before he could escape too far, pressing him back until Scott’s back was against his chest, his arms trapped by Quill’s much bigger ones. “Nothing will make me happier than having you in my lap with my dick so far in your ass I could steer you,” he said, and Scott trembled. He didn’t protest anymore, though. Quill lowered Scott carefully onto his cock, once more engulfed in tight warmth that made him moan. 

He was close. His body was warm and his nerves were humming, tightening his muscles, sending delicious surges through his spine as more of his cock slid into perfect, tight heat. 

Scott was pliant against him, groaning as he was filled up once more. Quill rewarded him by gently playing with his balls, which made him toss his head back against Quill’s shoulder with a weak cry, his head at perfect angle for one more hickey to be placed on his neck. Quill suckled the spot heartily as he let Scott adjust. Scott tried his best to move, but his legs had given up on functioning an hour before.

“Come on Scotty, baby, you can do it. Ride me.”

“I can’t,” Scott sobbed.

“You’re going to be stuffed full until you do,” Quill admonished.

Scott’s thighs shook but he moved up a little. The drop down as they inevitably gave out again made him scream into his teeth. Quill helped him up, but always dropped him back, again and again, faster and faster, until Scott’s face was slick with tears. “P-please, Daddy, please,” he begged.

“What, baby, tell me?”

“Please come, please come.”

“Oh?”

“C-Come, please, I can’t…”

“Is that how you ask Daddy for his come?”

“Fill me up,” he begged, more tears spilling, “paint me up inside, please! I need it, I need you please—”

“Shh,” Quill soothed, actively moving his hips against Scott as he lifted him up and down. “I will, baby, I will,” he grunted, his balls already pulling tight, “I’ll fill you up, I promise. I’m right there, oh—”

His orgasm descended on him quickly, crashing through him and sending an explosion of lights and colors spraying through his vision. Scott went limp against him, whimpering once more.

“Don’t pass out, Sugar, let me get you cleaned up.”

Scott managed to hang on only long enough for Quill to remake the bed with fresh sheets and wipe him clean with a wet, warm rag. But then Quill broke out a bottle of minty massage oil and started rubbing him. He smiled when he saw that Scott was asleep before he’d even moved on to the other foot.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill is v awkward with Maggie but they get it together eventually.
> 
> Also Quill's dumb ass got busted.

Quill continued the massage from toes to shoulders, even though Scott was deeply asleep, peppering each part of him with loving, gentle kisses until Scott was a puddle of goo underneath his hands. Then, he capped the bottle and ventured out to the kitchen for two bottles of water and a juice pouch.

He deposited the juice and one water bottle on the nightstand and was back in the kitchen, chugging the other water and looking for a snack when Maggie, of all people, spoke from the couch and scared him so much he dropped the water, which spilled all over the kitchen floor.

“Hey,” she had said lamely.

“Hey,” Quill muttered, trying desperately to clean up the mess.

“Oh God—sorry, I thought you saw me. Sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Quill said once his heart stopped pounding and the floor was relatively dry. “Uh, drink?”

“Vodka?”

Quill snorted. “No, sorry. Scott insists on not keeping liquor in the house. He’ll drink if he goes out but I guess he got used to not being able to drink when he was on house arrest.”

Maggie smiled. “Right.” She looked up at him, her tired blue eyes bright despite the relative darkness in the living room. “S-so… You guys seem happy.”

Quill’s face turned red. “Uh...how much of that did you…” 

Maggie shrugged. “Enough,” she said.

“I would say I’m sorry, but…”

“I get it.”

Awkward silence stretched between them.

“You know, Scott… survives on family. He needs to feel like he belongs somewhere to be stable. When we got divorced, I didn’t realize how much I hurt him, you know? But when he got released, he was completely broken.” She sniffed. “Cassie was turning 7 and I didn’t invite him to her birthday party.”

“That’s fucked up,” Quill said bluntly. “Wow, that’s pretty fucked up.”

“He came anyway, of course. Late, and with an ugly doll Cassie still keeps on her bed to this day. Pax… Paxton and I kicked him out, told him he could be part of her life when he could afford to support himself again, pay child support again. The look of absolute misery on his face—he was angry, of course. Told me my fiance was an asshat or whatever, but of course, I know he was just jealous. Jealous and scared that he’d been kicked out of his own family.”

Quill wondered at what point Maggie was going to say something that would make her likeable, so he stayed silent a while longer and waited.

“I didn’t understand that feeling until I saw you in the airport with him and Cassie.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you hate me?” he asked curiously.

She shook her head. “I guess I’m just wondering why you want to help me.”

“Because unlike whatever situation was going on with you and your dude, I’m not going to screw you out of a chance to be with Cass because we’re worried about your stability. I understand why you did what you did. But you’re Cassie’s mother and that’s that. Nothing between you and me and Scotty needs to touch her.”

Maggie winced. “I know I handled that wrong,” she muttered. “I know I hurt him. He should hate me. That’s why I can’t understand this.”

“I think you know better than to think Scotty could hate anybody, least of all you. It bothers me to no fucking end, but that’s him and I love him for that too. He just wants to do right by Cassie. We all do. You wanted to when you did what you did. It was fucked up, and frankly I’m sort of judging you for it, but you were just trying to do right by Cass.”

Maggie nodded. “I get it.”

“Scotty worries about you being alone. I know you sent Cass here so she wouldn’t have to deal with bullshit, but it seems to me like you wanted to be left alone to wallow and self-destruct. Scott calls you to check in and you haven’t gotten up, you haven’t eaten, he has to ask you to let Cass visit even though you’re supposed to be getting regular time with her in the summer? Whatever gives with you, it’s bothering Scotty and that makes it my problem. You wanted to know why I want to help you, there it is. For the love of my life, which is Scotty and Cassie. We’re all in this now. I’d rather us be a family than us be awkward or fighting or any of that.”

Maggie nodded again. “I… you’re right. I’ve been pushing them away for so long now… thank you.”

Quill shrugged, then he snorted. “You can thank me by forgetting your ears heard anything like an hour ago—”

“With pleasure,” she shuddered. There was silence for a while.

“I’m going to marry Scott,” Quill blurted.

Maggie laughed. “Does he know that yet?” 

“W-well no, but I bought him a ring. Please don’t tell him okay? It’s right here.” Quill rushed into the bedroom and came out with a tiny box in his hand. Inside was an eternity band so fucking sparkly that it looked like it had trapped daylight in its emerald-cut diamonds, even though it was far past midnight.

“Why are you telling me?” Maggie asked, studying the ring. She had to admit, it was beautiful—extravagant, but simple in a way she knew would appeal to Scott. 

“W-well because… you might be his ex and this might be weird as fuck, but you’re the only family he has besides Cass. I already showed her, she says she can’t wait. I guess I just… I dunno, I thought you should know.”

“Thank you,” she said eventually. “Good luck.”

“He’s gonna need it,” Quill said with an impish grin. Maggie couldn’t help her laughter. 

It was loud enough that Cassie stumbled into the hall. “Mom?”

“Hey, kid,” Quill said, smiling.

“Papa?” She rubbed her eyes. “You are both awake? Dad?”

“He’s still asleep. Actually, since you’re both here, why don't you take a look at these?” He reaches onto the coffee table and opens up the laptop there. “I was looking at listings of places and I found these you’d like, I think.” Quill scrolled through the listings with them and Maggie nixed the more luxury ones. Cassie disagreed, and so they spent some time going back and forth about luxury amenities until Cassie finally pointed at one. “Okay this one is perfect. It’s only the 29th floor and it has everything, but the price isn’t making Mom gag. The rooms are big—Papa, did you pick this because of the windows?”

It was no secret that Quill loved floor-to-ceiling windows, since it reminded him of the view of space from his ship. Quill grinned sheepishly. “You know I love a good view.”

“I bet this is nothing like the views you get up there.” Cassie pointed at the ceiling, her finger going a small circle that Quill imagined represented the universe. “Papa when are you going to take me to space?”

“Never,” Maggie and Quill sputtered at the same time.

“Killjoys,” Cassie said. Quill pulled his arm around her shoulder.

“It’s no joke up there, Cass. The view’s great but it’s also about as fun as hell frozen over. You wanna get up there AND learn how to survive, I guess you just have to get kidnapped by aliens like the rest of us.”

“You’re an alien!”

“Half,” Quill muttered.

“Okay, then I’m going to be an astronaut.”

Maggie glared, and Quill laughed.

**~+~**

He had obviously been missing Quill’s warmth in bed, so after requesting a tour of a couple of places with the real estate agent, Quill hauled Scott out to the living room where he lazed around, watching movies on mute with Scott comfortably dozing in his arms as the sun came up over the city. Cassie had since left for school and Maggie was asleep on the loveseat.

“You left your box on the coffee table,” Cassie sing-songed as she hurried out. Quill had panicked and stuffed the box between the couch cushions, praying Scott was still dead to the world as he did. Thankfully, the younger man was none the wiser, and dozed peacefully on with his head pillowed on Quill's chest.

After that he just dozed, loving the feeling of Scott wrapped around him. Maggie woke up at some point and had gone back to the guest room. She didn't come back out so Quill assumed she was asleep.

Morning passed that way, and so did noon. He figured he should try for food but it was debatable whether or not those two would be conscious enough not to choke on their food. Regardless, Quill lifted Scott off him as best he could without waking him and trudged into the kitchen. 

Adorably, Scott followed five minutes later, stumbling and half asleep, pulling himself into Quill’s arms and sighing happily as he buried his face in Quill’s neck.

Quill grinned. “Morning?”

“No.”

“Well you’re not wrong. Juice?”

“Okay.”

“You’re fucking precious.”

A huff. “I’m asleep.”

“I see.”

Quill sat him down at the breakfast bar and presented him with a glass of orange juice with crushed ice and a straw. Quill would never understand the concept but Scott loved it, so he shrugged it off. Scott happily started on his juice, so Quill turned around to dig through the cupboards for something to eat he knew he wouldn’t fuck up. He found nuts, fresh fruit, and instant oatmeal, so he set up a kettle to heat water and turned to reach for a knife and cutting board. By now he fully expected to hear the sound of Scott crunching on ice chips, but instead he found Scott leaning on his arm, dozing, his breath frosting his glass.

“Scott,” he laughed.

“Nn.”

“Wake up.”

“Nn.”

Quill pulled the sleeping man into his arms, leading him back to the couch. “You’re gonna fall off your stool, Sugar.”

“Sleepin’.”

“You can’t, we have to go look at places today.”

“Nn.”

“I’ll even buy one for you, for us. We wouldn’t have to live in the tower. It’d be closer to Cass and her school.”

A sleepy sigh. “Lov’uu.”

“Love you too Scotty. Wake up baby.”

“Noicantdoitan’more.”

Quill snorted.

“We have to go to the courthouse,” he joked.

“Noidonwannabackt’jail.”

“Not for that. To get married.”

“Marruyout’morroe.”

Quill outright laughed. “You sure?”

Silence.

“Alright. Your 3pm breakfast is almost ready. Wake up baby. You want coffee?”

A huff.

“A kiss?”

“Nn.”

"A blow job?"  
  
"S-stahpit."

“A husband?” Quill teased.

“T’morr'w!”

Quill couldn’t help himself, he smiled. “Okay, Sugar. Tomorrow.”

**~+~**

Scott woke up tucked into the couch with melted orange-ice-water dripping onto the coffee table. “Quill?” He stretched, feeling his muscles protest a bit. “Daddy?” 

Quill rounded the couch with a bowl of steaming oatmeal topped with almonds, cashews, strawberries, blackberries and apple slices. “Hey, you. You awake now?” He seemed amused, which Scott was equally happy and confused about.

Scott frowned. “How’d I get here? Where’s Cass? Maggie?”

“I figured you should wake her up. Oh, uh… Cass is on the way home from school, probably. We have an appointment.”

“We do?” Scott asked, accepting the delicious-smelling bowl.

“Yeah. Maggie and Cass went through the listings you asked me to find. There are two good ones and the real estate agent is going to show us both this evening.”

“Oh, good. That’s good. I should wake up Maggie. Have you seen the remote? I want to turn it up.”

Quill panicked as Scott’s fingers scanned around absently, then wriggled between the couch cushions. “Uhh—I’ll find it, you wake up Maggie.”

“Right, okay.” Scott stood up with his bowl in hand and moved to the guest room, still chewing. “Mags…?” 

Quill sighed his relief and reached between the cushions, pulling up the box and holding it to his chest, his heart suddenly pounding.

When Scott knocked on the guest room door, Maggie answered almost immediately. “Hey.” She gestured him in, but he shook his head.

“Oh, no thanks. I was just coming to offer you food? Quill made oatmeal and fruit.”

“Oh. No thanks.”

“You ate already?”

Maggie sighed.

“Mags…”

“Fine, fine. I'll eat.”

Relieved, Scott followed her to the kitchen. “It’s super late. Quill says you guys asked for an appointment with the real estate ag—Quill? What are you doing?”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR: the awkward engagement of Scott Lang and Peter Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short, sorry. please still love me and validate me lmao

Quill pulled the thing away from his chest and stared at it. On earth, diamonds were expensive and regulated, controlled by a small group of people in order to make the prices inconsistent and exorbitant. 

But in space? Those things were everywhere, in sizes, varieties, and colors Earth couldn’t even dream up. Still, a classic band of white, sparkling diamonds would look perfect on Scott’s hand, so Quill had taken some time while he was out there and bought a bunch of uncut diamonds to take to a jeweler in Xandar. The jeweler had taken jewels from him before (sometimes ‘ _ repossessed’ _ ) and was trustworthy. With the design laid out and the metal agreed on, the whole thing was ready in a few weeks and had left plenty of time for the Guardians to recuperate from their latest adventure and restock the ship and buy new things as they enjoyed the relatively peaceful cities that Xandar built, always near sparkling blue waters and under sparkling blue skies. 

He was staring at it now, in the kitchen, waffling on when and how to propose. Based on Scott’s half-conscious declarations earlier, there was a good chance Scotty would say yes to him, but proposals were tricky. Scott liked spontaneous gifts and trips as much as anyone, but his congenial attitude and emotional availability and social adaptability sort of masked the fact that he honestly hated public displays of, well, anything, really. Something in front of all the Avengers or in a restaurant full of strangers could scare him out of saying yes. Cassie had helpfully showed him a compilation of proposal fails that gave him a shudderingly awful idea of what  _ not _ to do.

Still, as he stared at the ring, he realized he honestly just wanted to surprise Scott with something beautiful like he was. The rest didn’t really matter.

A decision he quickly rescinded when he heard Scott’s voice behind him. “Quill? What are you doing?”

Quill snapped the box shut and hid it behind his back as he turned around. “Nothing,” he said, his voice high. 

Scott arched an eyebrow. “Nothing?”

“I-I swear, Sugar. I was just, uh—”

Scott sidled closer to him, Quill retreating until he hit the counter behind him. Cornered, Quill sucked in a breath as Scott’s fingers trailed over his abdomen and his sides, around him until they felt the box clutched between his fingers. “Quill?” he questioned. 

“Uh—it’s earrings for Cass,” he lied pathetically.

“Uh huh,” Scott said with a roguish grin. “I’m sure Cass will love seeing them on my finger.”

Quill choked. “Scotty—”

“Daddy,” Scott answered, grinning. His eyes belied the happiness and excitement that was suddenly thrumming between them. “Hurry up and ask me and gimme.”

Quill’s sigh released with a huff of helpless laughter. “I fucking love you,” he said, finally releasing the box. Scott held it up victoriously, opening it with the happiest smile Quill had ever seen him give. 

Suddenly, the teasing proposals and marriage jokes he’d used to rouse Scott seemed to stick in his throat now that he was awake. “I… will you—I mean, I love you and… and I’m so happy you’re mine. Please, Scotty, marry me,” he whispered, tripping over his words.

Scott pretended to think about it. “Hmm.”

“Sugar,” Quill pleaded.

“Okay,” Scott said. “Now kiss me and put it on me.”

Quill laughed. “You don’t want… I dunno, something more formal?”

“More formal than this?” Scott gestured to the box. “Are you nuts?”

“No, I mean… I was thinking about—”

“Oh. Oh, Daddy, no. I love this. It’s perfect, it’s us. Gimme my ring.”

“Okay but I have to show it to you first.” Quill rook the box back and lifted the ring out. “It’s inscribed. See?”

Scott read the inscription and looked up at him, his eyes shiny wet.  _ forever yours  _ was all it said, but it made Scott have to wipe his face with his sleeve just the same. “I’m yours too,” Scott whispered. “Forever.”

Quill slipped the band onto his finger and kissed it, kissed his knuckles, his palm, his lips, happier than he’d been in a long, long time.

Neither of them saw Maggie slip back into her room, leaving her bowl of oatmeal behind.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is moving and she and Quill reach an understanding.

There were a lot of things, mistakes Maggie made, that she wished that she could take back.

For a while, marrying Scott was one of them.

She’d fallen in love with his goofy-but-bad-boy vibe and the way he had always been intensely focused and dedicated to her. Swearing off his bad-boy ways, he finished undergrad summa cum laude and went on to pursue his Masters, settling into a job that changed Maggie’s lifestyle almost completely. She went from ramen and poptarts to romantic dinners, a bigger apartment (which was the first one they ever lived in together), a new car, comfortable furniture and _ decor, _ which was a concept. And double dates with couple-friends and cookouts and pool parties. 

It’d been her dream— anyone’s, really. Scott had been sexy and smart and funny, and so, so thoughtful and understanding of her dreams — namely, to be a mom. So he pursued promotion after promotion, bought her a dream house, stopped using condoms. She was pregnant before they’d even finished unpacking their things into the new house.

Scott was the dream American husband.

And then he was arrested. At first, she maintained his innocence. He quit that life years before. He had Cassie to think about, he’d never go back. Cassie was the light of his entire world, and he was a damn good father. He would never turn on his own company and steal from them and rob its CEO. That was ridiculous.

But Scott didn’t make bail. Money became tight. Scott didn’t ask her to fund the lawyer bills or anything like that— seeing her stress was starting to wear on him. Pretrial motion after pretrial motion, Scott seemed to just shrivel in on himself.

Eight months later, he allocuted and was sentenced to 3-5 years in prison. He _ said _ he confessed because he was guilty, but they both knew that he was good enough at _ that _ that reasonable doubt would be easy to prove in a trial. 

He _ actually _ confessed because it was easier for Maggie, easier for Cassie, who was only two. He couldn’t stand seeing them struggle anymore.

“Why?” she asked him, once. “Why did you do it?”

Scott had given that impish, bad-boy smile she’d fallen for so long before. “They had it coming,” he said. 

In that moment, she regretted him. She hated him and she wished she’d never seen his face. She divorced the moment she could afford a lawyer, hoping he’d spend his remaining time in prison rotting alone in his selfishness and misery. 

He didn’t. He became a hero instead.

She couldn’t comprehend how Scott could be so kind to her after how she’d hated him. It was throwing her off.

Quill, Scott’s… _ fiance… _ knew and understood the things she never did about him. He understood the compulsion to steal and what it took to overcome it for good. He understood what Scott went through. Honestly, she was glad Scott had him. 

But when Scott asked her about moving to New York with them, the man has immediately agreed to help buy a place for her to stay in, even setting up viewings in a day?

That was how she found herself staring up at the huge man’s hazel irises as he asked, “Well, what do you think? Do you like it? It’s gonna be yours so speak up if you have questions,” and simply nodding, completely dazed and out of her depth.

“I’m… fine. It’s great,” she breathed.

Quill patted her shoulder and went to join Scott, whose ring fractured the afternoon light into a dazzling spray of sparkling colors against the wall and ceiling. “What do you think, Sugar? Cassie?” 

“I have questions about security.”

The real estate agent put on her best professional face as Scott gestured around as he asked. Maggie listened half-heartedly, her mind still racing and her heart still sinking. 

“Are you alright?”

“Oh God.” Maggie placed her hand on her chest. She wasn’t really listening after all, or else she would have heard Scott finish his conversation and walk over to her. 

“Mags.” He pulled her by her arm into the kitchen, which sparkled with expensive copper details and beautiful glass-tile backsplashes and gleaming granite. _ Too much. _

“Everyone dreams of this,” she muttered.

“What?”

“Everyone dreams about a kitchen like this and a view like that and luxury and—and I literally have done nothing to earn it except divorce and _ ruin _ the person that is buying it for me.”

Scott sighed, thinking. “I mean, you did hurt me, Mags. But I brought it upon myself, you know? I hurt you and Cass when I went to prison. You had to get away, you had to start over. A clean break was what we needed.”

She snorted. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re marrying _ him. _”

“Fair, but I remember when I was you. You had a new house and a new and intimidating fiance, and I had nothing. Look, the truth is, honestly, you and I weren’t right for each other. I loved you, Maggie, truly. But you found your person. He was smart and he cared about our city and our family, and he gave you stability and upheld the law. Now, I have my person. He’s funny and he loves our daughter with all his heart. And he _ understands _ my skill set and my impulses, and he encourages me to do good with it instead of needing me to suppress it. We both found what we needed and instead of being assholes about it, we both tried to give each other help. That’s all I want, okay?”

Maggie nodded. “Okay. I don’t want a penthouse.”

Scott double-taked, confused. “You don’t?”

“It’s too much, Scott. You wanna help me? Help me get a place that feels like home.”

Scott though for a moment. “Okay. But Mags, you understand that those sorts of options—I mean, if something happens…”

“I get it. Believe me. My husband died because of ‘something happened’ so I know all about that.”

“Alright, alright. Okay. I’ll let Quill know.”

“N-no, I’ll talk to him.”

“Okay. Actually—why don’t you do that? I have to make a phone call.”

“What? to whom?”

“Someone who understands and can help.”

**~+~**

“Hey, thanks for doing this. Thanks, you guys, really.”

“I get it, man.”

“How can we help?”

Scott sighed. “Okay I’m just gonna word vomit. You’re both fucking spies, help me out.”

Laura laughed. “Go for it.”

Scott explained as best he could, pacing and stressing and God, trying to make sense of the feeling he got from Maggie. “...and she was just dying there in that house with the ghost of our family and her dead husband all the way across the country from anybody who could possibly understand. But everything we have shown her ‘doesn’t feel like home’. But you guys have your SHIELD properties and your awesome farmhouse and you guys built a life away from the danger and the insanity even though you’re part of it. I think… I think that’s what she needs.”

“So you want us to help you find a place that can be homey enough for her but still safe?”

“Yeah. And of course I’d design the security myself—”

“Can I ask you something? Man to man.”

“Okay…?”

“Do you still love her? Cause I mean, you and Quill clearly… I mean, I won’t lie, this is confusing.”

“She’s my kid’s mom. Cassie would die if something happened to her. She’s always trusted me to keep her and Maggie safe and I can’t let her down. That’s all.”

Clint and Laura exchanged glances, and then Laura piped up, “Okay, but are you going to tell us about the bling? Or…”

Scott flushed. “Quill proposed.”

“Clearly.”

“It’s about time.”

“I caught him looking at the ring, otherwise he might have spent eternity working up the courage,” Scott said smugly, and the couple laughed.

“I doubt it. He really cares about you.”

“When is the wedding?”

“We haven’t talked about wedding details yet.”

“Let me know if you want help with that...”

Scott smiled brightly. “Thanks.”

**~+~**

Laura Barton had joined the house hunt with a vengeance, texting links to listings of homes and plots of land to build on. She also took to calling Maggie every day, taking her out for coffee sometimes or just dragging her out of her bedroom and into the common areas for food and games.

It took the two women another month before they found the place Maggie deemed perfect. The house was moderately sized, with extra bedrooms surrounding a media/playroom that was perfect for Cassie to have friends over.

Watching her ex-husband drooling over his new fiancé muscling around boxes and furniture was new. At one point, Quill took a box that was slipping from her hands and simply lifted it onto the counter with ease. Wow, the man’s back muscles made his shirt look dangerously close to just tearing open under the strain. She could have sworn she heard Scott whimper.

Quill winked at him as he passed, and Scott’s hand landed on his stomach, flattening against more ripped muscles. Quill grinned and kissed the side of his neck. The exchange lasted only the moment it took for Quill to walk by, but Maggie felt like she’d been watching for five minutes. Acting on impulse, she followed the bigger man outside, taking another box. “So, any wedding plans?”

“Not yet,” Quill said, grunting as he lifted up a particularly awkward box. 

“Here, let me—”

“Nn—I got it. Thanks. Yeah, we’re kind of just enjoying the moment. We’ll figure out the details later on. We both agree that something small is best.”

“Small? Isn’t this your first time being married?”

Quill laughed. “Yeah, but not Scotty’s. Besides, my family is the Guardians. They’re a crazy bunch but they’re the only ones I really want there. You and Cassie, the Avengers and the Pyms… I mean, it’s the list of people that keep helping us be better. And it’s a short list, so…”

“Have I helped you be better?” Maggie asked curiously.

Quill set his box down in the living room and then turned to take hers, proceeding to move it into a guest room. “You’re family. You make Scotty better. And I…” Quill swallowed, setting the box down in the guest room. “I need to be good enough. For him, I mean. And I guess… I guess that means I have to be for you, too. And Cass.”

“You are,” Maggie says kindly.

Quill pulled her into a hug. “Thanks.”


End file.
